Snowy christmas
by naturalmagic83
Summary: Bella comes home for christmas and has a strange dream... She finds out fate is telling her something. Will she follow her fate?
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

**Written together with Cullenbanger9. Thank you for your help!**

**Lemons will follow…**

* * *

**BPOV**

"It's snowing, yet AGAIN!" screamed Alice.

Alice Brandon is my adopted sister and best friend. My Dad, Charlie adopted her when she was 2 years old. It was shortly after my mom left us.

Alice and I are home from college for Christmas vacation. Forks, Washington is our hometown, population 3,120. We both are in our Sophmore year at the Art Institute of Phoenix. Alice is majoring in Fashion and Design and I am majoring in English Literature.

"This is getting out of hand! We left Phoenix only yesterday and it already snowed 3 times today! It's getting close to 13 inches of snow on the ground! What I would do for some sun!" I said.

"Bells, you are in forks after all, and it's almost Christmas, it's supposed to snow!"Alice said.

"Yeah well that still doesn't mean I have to like it" I muttered to myself.

I was looking out of the window when I saw my dad's cruiser driving towards our driveway. My dad is the chief of police and therefore he knows EVERY little thing about this town. Growing up Alice and I got away with nothing. He knew where we were and what we were doing at all times. Well, almost all the time.

He parked the car and ran inside."Hi Bells, are you happy to be home again? I know how you like this weather" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks for reminding me, dad. I love Forks and the people, but I can't say I like the weather."

Alice darted over to him. "Daddy" she chimed and gave him a big bear hug.

Charlie loves Alice as much as he loves me. When you don't know, you wouldn't believe she's adopted except for the appearance. I'm a normal plain girl, while Alice is very pixie-like and gorgeous! But I love her none the less, she's my other half.

"Girls" Charlie began "We have a new family that moved here this fall, I invited them to dinner tomorrow. They have 3 sons and their sons girlfriend lives also with them. Carlisle is the new dentist; finally we have one in town. And his wife, Esme is a decorator. She has a lot of foreign assignments; she appears to be very known. You will get to know them tomorrow, they are very friendly people. I haven't seen their boys yet though, so this party will be a chance to meet them all."

Oh no, back in town for a day and already we have to play the good chief of polices daughters, oh well, I think I'll try to be good, and if I'm not Alice will keep me short. "Thank you for telling us in advance dad, so we can sort out what to eat" Alice said. I snorted, I can cook but I don't like dinner parties.

Now I will have to knock up a menu. I'll keep it easy and make marinated steak with potatoes in the oven. Nothing wrong with that.

"Bells, what are you thinking about" Alice asked. I noticed I was staring into nothing.

"Sorry. I was thinking what to cook and how to be the good girl tomorrow" I laughed at her.

"I'll help you make dinner, don't worry. For now let's just watch some TV and go to bed" she told me and tagged me along to the living room.

After our show was done, we said our goodnights and went to bed.

That night I had the strangest dream. I dreamed I was alone on the street and I was wandering in the moonlight. Suddenly out of nowhere this gorgeous man with sexy bronze messed up hair. His face was the most beautiful I have ever seen and his arms and neck, the places that weren't clothed, were covered in the most beautiful ink. He had tattoos all over his body. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He was godlike. He took my hand and I gazed into his green eyes. "You are the one I've been waiting for" he whispered to me. That was the moment I woke up. _That was the strangest dream I have ever had._ I tried to shake it away but I kept seeing those beautiful green eyes staring in mine.

When I came downstairs for breakfast I found my dad and Alice already at the kitchen table. Alice grabbed me a mug of coffee. "Thanks sissy" I told her and kissed them both on the cheek. After breakfast, Alice and I went to the supermarket to get everything we needed for dinner.

When we were at the store we ran into Jacob Black, the son of dad's best friend Billy.

"Hi Jake, long time no see. What have you been up to ever since we left?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. Just school and trying to build myself a car from scratch. It's almost finished."

"Cool, you're studying to be a mechanic huh, good to know!" I laughed at him.

"Yeah, I love working at motors and stuff, so I thought to make it my job as well. And voila in 3 years I'll be graduating, and maybe opening my own garage" he said proudly.

"That's awesome, Jake" Alice said "please let us know when we can come to the big opening. We have to go now though. We have lots to do before the dinner party" And with that we told Jake goodbye and paid for our stuff we bought.

"Oh my gosh, have you seen how big Jacob was" I asked Alice.

"He must be 6'2 by now. Where's that little boy we knew?"

"I know" Alice said "it seems they are feeding him well down in the Quileute reservation" she laughed.

We parked my old Chevy truck on the driveway and carried everything inside. I started preparing everything for dinner and called dad to ask if he could bring a pie for dessert. I marinated the steak and put the potatoes in the oven. All we now had to do was wait.

"Bells, what are you wearing? I hope no jeans and a simple shirt as you always do?" asked Alice.

"What's wrong with that? I always wear jeans."

She rolled her eyes at me and I knew I was in for it. " Isabella Swan, have you learned nothing these past 17 years. _Thank goodness there's one person in this family who knows something about fashion._ I have laid out all your clothes to wear this evening and I'm not taking any complaints. You are to wear them without any grumbling" she eyed at me. I knew better than to argue with Alice when she was like this. So I did as a good sister and went upstairs to shower and look what she laid out for me. It wasn't too bad. She had laid out a beautiful blue long sleeved dress with brown boots. She didn't even make me wear heels. _I need to thank her for that one._

Charlie came home in the mean time and took my place in the shower. I dressed myself and ran downstairs because our guests could arrive any second. And then there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and there they were. I could only see the Doctor and his wife so I invited them all in. But when the last person walked in, I couldn't believe what I saw. The man that walked in looked exactly like the one I dreamed about. _The sex god has entered the building. _When I lifted my head to look at him more closely the whole world stood still. Because I was looking into the exact same beautiful green eyes as I had in my dream.

His eyes met mine, but no words were exchanged. He gave me a crooked smile and moved towards the living room. _Oh my god. _

"You must be Bella. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme"

"Hello Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen"

"Please, it's Carlisle and Esme."

"Welcome to our home"

"Where's Chief Swan hiding" he chuckled.

"Charlie should be down any moment. Why don't we settle into the living room?"

"Let me introduce you to our sons" Carlisle said. "This is Jasper" he pointed to the one with the honey blonde hair," here we have Emmet and his fiancée Rosalie" looking at the one with the dark curls and the beautiful blonde," and this colorful one is Edward" he laughed, pointing to the green eyed god. "Very nice to meet you all" me and Alice mused. "Alice, why don't you entertain our guests while I get us some drinks?" I said while I darted to the kitchen.

I saw Charlie running downstairs, trying to put on a tie. "Leave it, dad. You look better without it" I told him. He laughed and ran into the living room to greet the Cullens. When I was reaching for the glasses, which have always been put too high for me, I suddenly heard a chuckle behind me. "Do you want some help with that?" It was the green-eyed god. "Thanks" I muttered turning red, trying to avoid his gaze. He took the glasses and helped me fill them. When I accidentally touched his hand trying to take another glass, butterflies welled up in my stomach. I looked at him and he looked back with the same expression in his eyes. It was like he had seen me before too.

* * *

**I hope you like ****it…**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

**This was meant to be a part of chapter one, bear with me people I'm new at this **

* * *

**EPOV**

There's the snow again…Right the minute I wanted to drive to the tattoo shop in Port Angeles. "Great" I muttered, "now I'll have to drive slowly" I heard Emmet chuckle behind me.

"You and your issues about slow driving" he laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes at me. I swear ever since those two got engaged and Rose moved in, they are even more annoying.

"Do you even have some space left on that body of yours?" Rose asked.

"That's none of your business" I replied.

As you can see Rose and I aren't the best friends. But she's my brother's choice so I have to put up with her. I'll be glad when the wedding is over in 6 months and those two move out!

As I walked over to my car in the garage I was stopped my Carlisle. "Be nice, son. I know you two don't get along, but your brother loves her" he said to me. "By the way, what are you going to add to that already artful body of yours?" Carlisle always liked my tattoos, because every one of them has a meaning.

"Follow your dreams in Chinese characters. I had the weirdest dream last night and I have a strange feeling about it. I can't shake it off. It's like it holds a message. There was this girl with dark brown waist-length hair and chocolate brown eyes. She took my hand and told me she was waiting for me. Like I told you…strange" I laughed at him.

"Maybe one day you will find that girl" he said meaningfully. "You need to get out more son. I know Tanya has hurt you in ways we can never imagine, but you need to put your heart back open for love. You have wrapped yourself in this little safe bubble."

Tanya…I haven't heard that name in ages because everybody seems to avoid it after what happened. We were high school sweethearts and I loved her with all my heart. That much that I proposed to her on our graduation day and she said yes. I thought I was the happiest man alive.

Man, was I wrong… Believe me, it didn't last long. After our graduation, we went to a party at Mike Newton's house. We talked and chatted with our friends and had a couple of drinks. Tanya told me she needed some air and went for a walk with the girls. After an hour I became very worried and decided to go look where she was. That's when I found her, in the garden behind a stupid tree as if she thought I couldn't see her there, giving Mike Newton a fucking blowjob! I lost my mind and pulled her off him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled at her.

Mike zipped his pants and ran off without saying a word; I could just see the terror in his eyes. He thought I was going to hurt him, which I probably was later, but now I only had eyes for Tanya.

"What does it look like I was doing?" she yelled back, "I'm giving a fucking blowjob as you can see!"

What in the world… she didn't even care I caught her. "Edward" she said without flinching, "this whole thing, us, was just a joke to me. A bet with the girls about who could get the bronze haired god." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A bet. She never loved me.

"So these past 3 years have just been a joke to you?" I spat at her. "Yes" she replied "thank goodness for Mike otherwise I would have never been able to keep this charade up" she said with an evil grin, "I had to wait until you proposed; otherwise I would have lost the bet."

That was it for me. I turned on my feet, went to the nearest liquor store, bought me a bottle of whiskey and drained it completely. I collapsed and the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. Carlisle told me I had alcoholic poisoning and I needed to stay a few days.

I explained to him what happened and no one ever mentioned her name again after I came home from the hospital.

"Edward" Carlisle waved in front of me, because I was staring into the void. "Don't take a trip down memory lane, son. She's not worth it. Oh and I took an invitation for a dinner party tomorrow night at the Swan's place. The chief of police invited us. His daughters are home for Christmas." Just what I needed, a dinner party. Oh well I'll survive I guess… "Nice" I told him. "Can't wait" I muttered sarcastically under my breath as I got into my car and drove, slowly, to Port Angeles…

The roads were almost deserted because of the snow so I had nothing to fear. My Volvo XC 60 doesn't have any troubles with the snow so I didn't have to drive very slow. After an hour I arrived at the shop.

When I entered, Garret, the owner, waved me to the back. He already knew me very good because the last year he has done most of my tattoos.

"Welcome back" he laughed at me. "What can I add this time?" I showed him the signs.

"These, on my inner wrist" I told him.

"Ok, give me a minute to set up my station and make a stencil of this" he said as he took my print of the characters.

I was flipping through the tattoo magazines on his desk, taking in the smell of the shop at the mean time. I loved the smell of fresh ink. Getting tattooed hurts but it's so addictive. But I think it's a great way of imprinting things you never want to forget!

"You can come over" he called to me. I stripped back the sleeve of my sweater and laid my wrist on the table. "Are you ready?" he asked.

I cocked an eyebrow at him "don't you think I have enough to know I'm ready?" I said sarcastically.

He laughed and pressed the needle to my skin. In 15 min the whole thing was done and I got to admire it. "Looking good" I praised him. I paid and took off to go home. I hope it stopped snowing.

When I got home, nearly 2 hours later (it hadn't stopped snowing, on the contrary the snow had thickened since I left the shop), I saw my mom was making dinner. "Hmmm, smells good mom". She looked up and smiled at me. "Dinner will be ready in 10, son. Will you set the table for me?" she asked.

"Course I will mommy dear" I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

Right at that time Rose came in with Emmet in her footsteps. There goes the light mood. "So where's the new tat?" Rose asked. "None of your damn business" I replied angrily. I don't know why but Rose always wakes up the worst in me.

"I don't get you obsession with those tattoos, I think you are abusing and damaging your body!" She complained.

"Rose, just shut it, it's MY body, not yours!" I yelled at her.

I was so tired of this. I finished setting up the table and I stalked off to my room. I saw my mom looking annoyed with Rose so I couldn't help the smug smile that light up my face as I walked up.

After dinner I strode back up to my room. I laid myself out on my bed with the intention to watch some TV. But I fell asleep dreaming of the brown haired beauty again_. She was right there where I left her last night. I took her hand and gazed into her eyes. "I was waiting for you too" I told her as I ran my thumb up and down her knuckles. She didn't even looked away but kept staring into my eyes. I felt warm inside and I knew she was the one. I embraced her, bent my head and tried to kiss her._

That's when I woke up. UGH! I hate it when this happens!

I looked at my alarm clock. 7 am, way too early… But all my hopes of falling asleep went down the drain when I rethought my dream. Would there really exist such a girl? It was only a dream after all.

I went downstairs, to find my mom making some coffee. "Good morning son, what are you doing up so early?" she said bewildered. "Couldn't sleep anymore …" I muttered to her. She gave me a cup of coffee and I took it gratefully.

Jasper came down and gave mom a quick peck on the cheek. "Good morning Bro, you look tired…" he said. " I AM tired Jazz! The nights are just too short" I laughed. "I think I'm going to go back to bed" and I took off looking for my bed again.

I slept dreamless this time when my father woke me up. "Son, you need to get up, we need to get ready for the dinner party at chief Swan's". Oh crap, I forgot all about that. I brushed my teeth while jumping into the shower. Speeding myself, I was ready in 10 minutes and found everybody waiting for me.

We arrived at the chief's house and his daughter opened the door. I couldn't see her, but I heard her. There was something familiar about that voice.

I was the last to enter the house, that's when I saw her. She looked right at me.

"_This can't be" _I thought to myself.

This was the girl I have been dreaming about. I gave her a smile as I entered, too bewildered to say anything. _How could this be, how could this beauty out of my dreams live in the same town? _I was woken by my thoughts when dad introduced us all and Bella told us she was going to get some drinks. I couldn't let her get out of my sight so I followed after her.

When I saw her stretch on her tiptoes to get the glass out of the cabinet, I could help my thought wandering off. Hmmm, that's a beautiful sight. _Edward keep yourself in control!_

"Do you want some help with that?" I asked. "Thanks" she muttered, turning a shade of red.

I took the glasses for her and helped her fill them. That's when she accidentally touched my hand; it felt like electricity flowed through it. I felt sparks flowing through me from where she touched me.

That's when I looked at her and saw recognition in her eyes. She has seen me before too…

**I hope you like it so far**

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3 Fate steps in

**Chapter 3: Fate Steps In**

**BPOV**

I saw it in his eyes, the recognition. "I feel like I know you, I have dreamt about you." I told him. Oh great, me and my big mouth. Now he's going to think I'm crazy or something.

"I dreamt about you too." he mused back at me. _Is this for real?_ I asked myself. Right when I was about to say something else, Alice walked in. She looked at me, eyeing me meaningfully like she knew what was happening between us. Our moment broke and we started fidgeting with the glasses and went hurrying back to the living room.

"Bella, come back here!" Alice whispered urging me back.

"What was that all about?" She was looking at me very strangely.

"Alice, I dreamt about him last night, and now he's here. I have butterflies all over my stomach. I've never felt this way and I don't know how to handle it." At this point I was rambling.

She hugged me to try and calm me down and mouthed "We'll talk later." to me. We took the glasses and brought the drinks to the living room.

There we found our dad talking animatedly with the Cullens. _Oh, I hope he isn't telling them embarrassing stories about us._

"Dad, don't lie to them." Alice laughed "He tends to exaggerate a lot!" they all laughed now.

"He wasn't," Carlisle answered "he was telling us about your majors. It seems you are quite the fashion wonder Alice, and that you, Bella, are doing very the well at English literature. Our Edward is the only one still studying. He's majoring in music, it's his passion. I think he's trying to look like a rock star with all those tattoos." he laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Hmm maybe I should think about that for a career path, huh? Can you picture me singing 'I will not bow' by Breaking Benjamin? My professor will love that." I laughed and saw Edwards eyes turn to me. _Oh goodness, now I'm blushing_. Thank goodness Alice started to reply: "Well, I've always loved fashion, it's every girls dream, right?" I thought I saw Jasper smile at her when he said "I think it's a great major with great opportunities." _Ok, now he has unleashed the beast… she will never shut up now…_

They kept talking about it for the rest of the evening. I noticed Edward kept stealing glances at me, the same as I was doing to him. Dinner was a little awkward but thank goodness no one noticed. Charlie kept talking with Carlisle and Esme, Alice's eyes never left Jasper's, and Rosalie and Emmet were locked up in their little bubble. _I noticed they weren't really talking to the rest of their family, wonder what's up with that?_

Edward said he was going to get some fresh air. I felt sadness as I watched him leave. Trying not to show it, I started to get everything to the dishwasher. _I need to clear my head, this evening has been strange enough. _

That's when I saw him walking outside. It seemed he was thinking hard about something. My head was battling my heart at that moment. _Should I go outside and talk to him, or should I stay in and let this pass because it was too strange?_ The heart won the battle, so I took my coat and ran outside.

"Hi" I smiled at him "what are you doing in this cold?" He smiled back and right at that moment the world could fall. I had never seen such a smile in my life.

Although it was freezing outside in the snow, I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. _Oh geez, I'm becoming all mellow…_

"Hi," he replied "trying to keep my thoughts in order. It feels like I have met you before, I dreamt about you last night. I thought I'd be honest with you." This couldn't be. He dreamt about me too? This was too weird. Was fate trying to take over my life? Apparently it must have looked like I was being scared.

"I'm sorry," he said "I know it's weird. If you want me to go, I'll go." He started walking.

"No" I said "Come back, ok, this is going to sound really weird. I dreamt about you too. I can't even believe all of this is happening. I've never believed in fate and destiny but I have to admit this is really strange…" He took my hand and we started walking.

**EPOV**

"Bella, I have always believed in fate. But I never thought it was going to be given to me like this."

I had to admit this all sounds pretty strange. "Edward, we have to do things one step at a time. I don't know how to do this." she looked away from me. "I have to admit this all scares me a bit."

This scared HER? What the hell would I think then? I haven't had anyone since Tanya. Never intended to. It was hard to admit, but I had lost my faith in women. But how can I ignore this…when it's given to me like that? I have to try it, we can take baby steps. _Do I want to take baby steps? It's not like love is required here… Why can't I just have some fun while I'm at it?_

"Edward?" I looked at her when she called my name. "What are you thinking?"

What was I going to tell her? "Bella, I would like to get to know you better, but…"

"But what, Edward? Those dreams don't have to mean anything, but the one thing I can tell you is that I like you and would love to get to know you better too. We'll see how things develop."

I liked this approach. This could work. "Bella would you like to have a drink with me tomorrow evening? I know it's near Christmas and its ok if you don't have the time…" I rambled on.

"Edward, I would love to." she said "Where do you want to go? I've heard about that new place right outside town called Masen's. Maybe we could head over there?"

"I think that's a good idea, Bella. Jasper works there and he told me all sorts of great bands perform there. I even think tomorrow night they will have a new rock band. Don't know their name…" _Damn it, what's with me and my rambling. This is not my normal behavior! Pull it together Cullen._

"Ok, it's a date then?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up at 8" I told her "but now we better get back inside before people start wondering were we are." I tucked her arm in mine and guided her back inside. That's where we found Alice standing in the doorway eyeing us very strangely.

"Uh oh, I think I have some explaining to do to my Sissy" she whispered.

I left her with Alice and went back to the living room. Carlisle looked at me with a big smile on his face. Ok, this wasn't funny… He already had the wrong idea about this thing…

**BPOV**

"Isabella Marie Swan!! What were you doing out there? Do you like him? Do you love him?" she threw the words right at me.

"Alice, what?? No, well I mean I do like him. But I just met him! How can I love him? You are acting strange, Sissy! And we were only talking out there." I explained to her.

"Bella, you dreamt about a guy and now he's here, I think fate is telling you something!" she said.

"Oh Alice, you don't even know dreamt about me too, what do you think about that? Can it be any clearer? But there's something up with him. He seems to have sadness over him and he's distant. But we agreed on a date tomorrow. We are going to have some drinks and that new place, Masen's."

"You are in town 2 days and you already have a date? You little….and you didn't get me one? I think I need to ask Jasper out, that man is hot and he likes fashion." She winked at me.

"Apparently he works at the place, Alice. But you can come if you like. You can hang with Jazz there." Ok I needed to update Edward about this little change of plans.

"Let's get back to the living room and finish up this evening. I think I need some sleep after all these strange events…" I told her and we moved to the living room.

We talked some more to the Cullens about all and nothing. The Cullens got up and said their goodbyes to us.

"Tomorrow 8 o'clock, I'll be here." Edward told me before he went outside with his family. He looked at me one more time and I saw that deep sadness again behind his eyes. But there was something else there too this time, maybe some hope? I don't know.

"I'll be ready, and Alice wants to come along to have an evening with Jasper, if that's ok?" He nodded.

We waved at them and headed back inside. Alice and I gave Charlie a goodnight kiss and went upstairs. But instead of going to her own room, she snuck into mine when I was changing.

"Damn Alice, you scared me!!" I yelled at her. "Bella, we need to talk about this. Tell me everything! What happened outside, how do you feel about him?" at that point she started rambling again. She always gets like this when she's curious.

"Cool it Pixie! Nothing happened. We just talked and he told me he dreamt about me too. We just need to get to know each other. We'll take it from there. But I can't deny that I like him very much. It was like my body was going to erupt in flames when I was near him. And when he touched my hand, electricity flowed through it… I never felt that before." I admitted to her.

"Sounds like you are falling for him. Fast! And this very much sounds like fate to me. You two are just plain scared of it!" she laughed. This is why I love Alice so much. She never sugar coats anything. Just tells me what's on her mind.

"Ok crazy Pixie, go to bed and I'll do the same. We have a big night tomorrow and I don't want to be tired!"

She kissed me goodnight and strolled of to her room. I snuggled under my blankets and put on some very soft music from Alexandre Desplat. It always helped me sleep, and was doing a great job now. I soon drifted off to dreamland where my bronze-haired and green-eyed god was waiting for me.

**I hope you like it so far, please review**

**Remember this is my first fanfic…**


	4. Chapter 4 Physical attraction

**Chapter 4: Physical attraction**

**EPOV**

I got into the car with Jazz, he drove us there in his Volvo C 30. Glad to drive home with him and not with the couple from hell Emmet and Rose. Anything to get away from that bitch was fine by me!

As we drove home I lost focus and started staring outside my window into the snow and couldn't stop thinking about her. How could this be happening, was this some kind of sick joke made by destiny? Apparently Jazz must have been talking to me because the next thing I felt was a bump on my shoulder. Looking up the first thing I saw was his grin.

"What's up with you Jazz, and why the hell did you just bumped me?"

"Edward, you were completely lost and I already asked you 3 times what's up with you and Bella?"

"I don't know Jazz, I like her…." I told him.

If only I knew for myself what was up. I have always believed that fate existed, just never for me. I don't think I have a destiny in life after that bitch. I can't even think of her name anymore.

We drove into our garage, which was almost larger than our house. It fitted 5 cars: My Volvo XC 60, Jazz's Volvo C 30, my dad's Mercedes, Emmet's big jeep and my dad's collector's item, a very beautiful Aston Martin Vanquish. Someday I was going to drive that thing. Probably in my dreams or as my dad would put it: when pigs fly…

I ran inside avoiding all of their looks and rushed upstairs. Turning on my iPod, I found a good playlist with lots of rock on it so it could bang all my thoughts out of my head. Like that I fell asleep and as if I couldn't know there my beauty was again. But this time she had a name. Bella, my beautiful Bella.

**BPOV**

I woke up to a beautiful morning. The sun was shining through my curtains and was reflecting the little rainbows it made by shining on the crystal mobile that hanged by my window. I put on some music and pulled on some sweats. Still singing the happy tunes of _Newborn_ by Muse I ran downstairs to fetch some breakfast. I was the first one up so I put on the coffeemaker and slid some bread in the toaster.

Alice came walking downstairs by the time the coffee was done so I gave her a mug.

"Someone is in a good mood today" she said laughing.

I nodded whilst still singing along with my iPod. The song had changed into _I will not bow_ and I remembered mentioned that song yesterday. The man had the same taste in music as I did. I couldn't stop smiling. Alice laughed at me again while shaking her head. My sis knew me through and through.

"Hey Ali, I need to go shopping for a new outfit to wear this evening, would you like to come along?"

She looked at me bewildered.

"You…shopping?" she asked. "You must have gotten it really bad, and you know I will come. I never pass up a shopping trip. Especially not this one, someone needs to help you!"

I just laughed at her. We finished our breakfast and Charlie came downstairs.

"What are you girls up to today," he asked.

"Shopping" Alice yelled excitedly while she put her plate in the sink. "I'll go shower and change and you should do the same Bells. We have a busy day ahead today!"

_What have I gotten myself into…?_

After I finished getting ready, we drove to Port Angeles. Alice found me the cutest jeans and a beautiful blue lace top. It only showed a bit of cleavage but was see through in some places so I looked stunning.

"He will be blown away!" she shrieked. She found herself a cute black dress and looked amazing in it! We were all set.

When we got home all we had to do was get ready. I put on the outfit she found me and she came darting in my room to fix my hair and make-up. I'm hopeless with those things.

"Bella, you look beauteous!"

God, I love that word! It's so her.

We were ready and waiting a little before 8 o'clock. But although I was expecting him, I still jumped at the sound of the doorbell. When I opened it the world stood still again when I looked in those amazing green eyes. He smiled that crooked smile that I love so much and gave me the single rose he was holding.

"I couldn't resist" he said. He also brought one for Alice. "I know my brother would have loved to give you this himself but I'm acting on his behalf. He also asked me to tell you you are beautiful" She started blushing and mumbling "thank you."

God, that voice. I took my flower and touched his fingers. Electricity was flowing through us again and touched my whole body. It warmed my whole center. He looked at me with the same lustful expression. We definitely need to go now before I drag him upstairs.

_What has gotten into me, this isn't me…_

"Shall we go?" he asked. "Your carriage awaits you , my ladies." he pointed to his Volvo.

He took my hand and guided me to the car. We almost forgot about Alice, but she only smirked behind me knowing what this was all about.

When we got at Masen's, Alice practically ran inside. She darted over to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled at them. She deserves to find someone good for her. I really hope this will become more than friendship.

I felt Edward placing his hand on my lower back directing me to a small table. Suddenly I felt very warm.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked. "White wine please" I said.

He went over to Jasper, he and Alice were still talking, and came back with a wine and a beer.

"So Bella, you are a sophomore in Phoenix. And majoring in English literature? How did you make that choice?" he asked me.

"Well, I have always loved Jane Austen and Shakespeare. You don't want to know how many times I have read and reread those books. So it was a good choice for a major. And I chose Phoenix because it has SUN!" I laughed and he laughed with me. God, I love that sound.

"So tell me more about you, your love for music and your love for tattoos" I told him

"What's there to say," he asked. "I've been playing music ever since I was 4 and it still calms me when I'm nervous. And the tattoos… I like to engrave all the things that are important to me. It's like I'm my own canvas. I get the things on that I never want to forget."

"Would you tell me about them?" I asked him. "Some other time Bella, some aren't that nice…" he said softly looking distant all of a sudden.

I reached for his hand and smiled at him. "It's ok, you don't have to if you don't want to."

By that time they started to play my favorite Nickelback song _S.E.X.._ "Come on, we are going to dance." I dragged him along.

I started to move to the music, darting around him. All of a sudden I felt his hands on my hips and I couldn't keep my intentions hidden anymore. He looked me lustful in the eyes and the whole world was gone. It was just the 2 of us.

We started grinding up to each other and I felt him pressing into me, hard. _Oh god, I need to slow this down, but do I want to?_ He pulled me even closer and the next thing I felt was his lips touching mine.

**EPOV**

This woman can move. It's like my body is acting on its own. I don't know what has gotten into me. All I know is that electricity flows through me whenever I touch her. I started to move closer to her and pulled her to me. Putting my hands on the sides of her face I softly kissed her. It was like kissing heaven. She threw her arm around me and I took her in a tight embrace. The music started to slow down, and we were dancing slowly to the tunes of _I dreamed you _by Anastacia.

_You walked in the room  
and time was standin' still  
knew you were my destiny  
by the way you made me feel  
only you in my life  
forever and today  
you're everything I ever imagined  
my love could be  
you for me_

Like the stars need the sky  
and the river needs it's rain  
like an eagle needs it's wings  
and the fire needs it's flames  
like the sun needs the day  
and the night needs the moon  
like the air that I breathe  
that's how I...  
dreamed of you  
I dreamed you

It's hard to explain  
but when you know you know  
I was so amazed by you  
you had me and: 'hello'  
I need you in my heart  
my body, mind and soul  
it only took a moment to take my breath away  
will u stay?

Like the stars need the sky  
and the river needs it's rain  
like an eagle needs it's wings  
and the fire needs it's flames  
like the sun needs the day  
and the night needs the moon  
like the air that I breathe  
that's how I...  
I dreamed of you (and I)

Our love can't be denied, no no  
there's nothing I can do, nothing I can say  
my heart always knew  
that's how I dreamed of you

Stars needs sky  
river needs rain  
like an eagle needs it's wings  
and the fire needs it's flames  
like the sun needs the day, yeah  
and the night needs the moon  
like the air that I breathe  
that's how I need you

Like the stars, sky  
river and rain  
like an eagle needs it's wings  
and the fire needs it's flames  
like the sun it needs the day  
and the night needs the moon  
like the air that I breathe  
that's how I need you  
like the air that I breathe  
that's how I...  
dreamed of you  
I dreamed of you  
yeah  
yes I did  
oh baby

This song was telling us all we needed to know… This was us it was describing… I couldn't believe it. Bella was feeling the same way, she was smiling at me softly and I kissed her again. It felt so right. Like this was written in the stars for me. I kissed her softly across her jaw and nuzzled against her. She smelled so good. I felt her shiver.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it all feels just so right" she smiled at me. And then she took my face in her hands and kissed me deeply. I was falling for this girl…head over heels. And it feels so good…


End file.
